respublicafandomcom-20200213-history
Character Sheet
Character sheet is one the main tools you will use during your game sessions. It's a special A4 sheet (or several ones) filled with different attributes, like Characteristics or Skills, Talents, amount of avaliable money, EXP, bag content, weapon, armour, gear, notes and much more. The full list of Character Sheet components and comprehensive description of them you can find below. Current version of Character Sheets is 3.4 It is also planned to make the additional Sheet for Pets, Horses, additional Talents, and other property that Character doesn't or cannot bring with him. Personal Data This block refers to personal information of a character, the main narrative and mechanics moments. Name Name is the very first thing that indentifies character in the world. Different factions have different naming traditions, so you should get acquainted with them to keep atmosphere of Antiquity alive. Age Age has an important function, not only narrative, but mechanics. As one of Character Creation step, choice of age directly influences on starting characteristics, that is described at the page of Age. Faction Faction is a community of tribes, cities, villages and families, that have mutual economic and political interest, border protection, sometimes culture and origin. Tribe When the tribes distinction of one Faction is notable, it's strongly recommended to determine your one. This choice is avaliable only for Samnite, Greek and Gaul factions. Social Status The most advanced societies of Antiquity have more complete social system than "I am stronger, so I am better". This choice is avaliable only for Roman, Latin, Etruscan, Samnite and Greek factions. Career Career shows the main occupation of a person, that usualy follows ancient people a whole life. Specialization Specialization is a direction of person's career developement, which influences on his basic Skills and avaliable Talents Sub-specialization Sub-specialization determines character's role in his Specialization, making it clearer to understand and gives some exclusive Talents, that are closed for anyone else. Additional Specializations (Add Spec) Here you can write additional Specializations of your character. Their amount is not limited, although there are only two fields for them in Character Sheet. Patron Hallow Choosing Patron Hallow is optional and may be totaly excluded from some game by GM. If it's just not necessary, that also determines by GM, you may not choose it, but once you decided to do it, you can never go back. You may only change the Patron Hallow, not to decline. Next part of this block refers to biometrics. Build This is a standard biometry question. You may write "Italics", "Etruscan", "Gaul", meaning typical builds of such faction men, as well as "Skinny", "Athletic", "Fat", and so on. Height It's strongly recommended to fill this one. Narrative game assumes an intent attention to details, that means Height is an important part of gameplay. Read the description of factions attentively to know all the nuances, that may even save your character's life. Also you may read the Measures article to fill it in the antique manner, using pes ''(latin for "foot") and ''uncia ''(latin for "inch"). Weight Weight is also an important biometry parameter. It should be surely coordinated with Build. Also you may read the Measures article to fill it in the antique manner, using ''libra ''(latin for "pound"). Hair This is a field for hair type or haircut description. Color This is a field for hair color. Eyes This is a field for color of eyes. Notable This field allows you to distinguish your character completely from others by adding notable features such as tattoo, scars, heterochromia and so on. Vital Statistics This block refers to main Characteristics and Vital Statistics. You can also find total Soak and Defense parameters here to simplify incoming damage calculation during a Fight. Characteristics There are 6 Characteristics (Strength, Agility, Intellect, Cunning, Willpower, Charisma) that determines by the number, fillable at the left, before the name of characteristics, and '''R'/'O' parameter at the right. R''' can be changed by amount of R-dice, '''O can be changed by amount of O-dice accordingly. Pain Current Pain represents amount of Pain that has already taken by a Character. Total amount of Pain Character can suffer determines by Pain Tolerance. All the numbers should be written under an appropriate word. Moral Current Moral shows numeral equivalent of a Character's mood. Stability of Character's mental health also represents by a numeral of Moral Threshold. All the numbers should be written under an appropriate word. Soak There are 3 types of Soak which are used the most: Armour Soak, Additional Soak and Natural Soak. All the information about their differences and mechanics you can find in general Soak article. Briefly about differences you can read below. Armour Soak is the one produced by main Armour. Additional Soak is the one produced by additional patches, Armour upgrades, other clothes, Talents and so on. Natural Soak is the one produced by Characteristics (mainly Strength) or Characteristics bonuses. You can write the amount of Soak atop of the soak type names. Defense There are only two types of Defense: Close Combat Defense and Ranged Defense. All the information about their differences and mechanics you can find in general Defense article. You can write the amount of Defense atop of the defense type names. Bonuses and Penalties Category:Character List Category:Char